Seysonìltsan
by JChandley
Summary: A Na'vi waits on a branch, ready to kill. Let me know if I should continue this or if you prefer it as a oneshot :


He could feel it. His feet wrapped around the branch, the bark rubbing off and making his hardened toes itch. He resisted the urge to scratch them, as it would most likely mean a drop to his death at worst. His bow lay on his knees, his practiced balance allowing him to stay on the branch without holding. It wasn't the best position, but it was the most practical considering his blue skin would stand out lying in the mud below. The air smelled of rain and wet grass, strong smells that would mask his presence, Eywa knows he needed it. His ears were pricked up, waiting for a rustle of leaves or a snap of a twig, anything that was out of the ordinary. He had been waiting for a few hours, crouching on the branch, ever ready to strike. Patience was a most precious virtue if one was waiting to ambush another. He didn't move, not wanting anyone to know of his presence. He could hear roars of animals in the distance, a world away from what he was listening for. The clearing in the forest stretched out below him, long green grass concealing small rocks and insects. He had picked this clearing because there were precious little things to hide behind, a good valley for a shot. The sky was a haze of oranges and reds, the sun setting behind heavy clouds. He would wait until dark if necessary, if not convenient.

He felt someone move behind him. Quickly, he lifted one foot and turned 180 degrees, pulling out an arrow from the case on his back on stringing it to the bow. His eyes scanned the raised entrance to the clearing, the tall, powerful trees hiding any potential victims. He found nothing, but he kept his bow aimed and his fingers ready. A blue monkey with four arms swung from the tree branches, picking fruit. The Na'vi lowered his bow, breathing out slowly. The monkey-like creature looked up at him with intelligent eyes as it took a bite out of the purple fruit. It was scanning him. The Na'vi stayed completely still, his eyes meeting the monkey's. Seemingly satisfied, it swung away, with sounds of leaves whooshing adding another sound to the air.

The Na'vi spun back around and readjusted his gaze. He needed to piss, but that could wait. Then, he heard more rustling, different to the sound the monkey made. This one was quicker, with twigs snapping as well. He smiled, taking an arrow out and drawing back the bow as before. One smooth movement. He trained his bow at the source of the sound. The thrashing noises culminated in a small, pink creature much like the Na'vi crashing into the clearing. A Skyperson. His pink head barely cleared the grass. He was looking back as if he was running from something. He stumbled around, looking this way and that. He never saw the arrow pierce he neck, the blood splatter in the grass. The Na'vi gave a smirk of satisfaction and quickly knocked another arrow. The Skyperson wasn't his target, but the Na'vi killed them where he found them. They had no place on this world. The Na'vi waited, waited for the thing he was waiting for to come out of the tree's. The rustling and snapping had stopped, but he wouldn't be lulled into a false sense of security. He breathed slowly, deep breaths in and out. He shifted his feet on the branch. He saw a flash of blue on the ground.

His target was laying down in the dirt, but the other multicolored plants prevented the Na'vi on the branch from getting in a good shot. Slowly, the Na'vi on the ground got up and entered the clearing, knife in hand. She could sense something was wrong. Licking his dry lips, he released the string and the arrow flew at his target. She moved forwards and his arrow whistled past her head. His cover was blown now. He dropped his bow and took the knife around his waist out of it's sheathe. The Na'vi on the ground lifted her head to the sky in time to see the assassin crash down on her, the breath forced from her lungs. The force of the impact sent them rolling, and they both struggled for domination. They stopped rolling and the assassin found himself on the ground with the girl above him. He grabbed her wrists just as she was about to plunge her short dagger into his neck. He trembled, the knife moving slowly towards his neck. He vaguely heard a fluttering of wings as birds flew from trees. He was sweating. This woman was strong. But not strong enough.

He managed to kick at her legs, which broke her concentration enough for him to roll over on top of her with a roar. Tasting victory, he swept at her neck only to find he had dropped his blade. There were no rocks around, so he wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed tightly. Her arms scratched at his face frantically. He moved his face as far back as he could, squeezing tightly. With strength and a large heaping of luck, she found his eyes and pressed her thumbs into them. Immediately, he rolled off of her, not wanting to lose his sight. On the ground, a flash of silver indicated his blade two strides away from him. He rolled, snatching the dagger. The female Na'vi was on her feet now as well, and they circled around each other, blades in hand. She hissed at him, but he did nothing. They continued making circles around the dip in the forest, neither one attacking. Then, losing patience- something one should never do in battle- the woman leapt at him. It was a simple matter of sidestepping a little to the right, no more than needed. This left her vulnerable and he plunged the dagger into her side. Her eyes turned wide as she noticed the pain. She staggered away, down to the ground, her time over. Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing was heavy. He stepped over to her. Her eyes filled with fear, she tried to back away but lacked the energy to do so. The male Na'vi knelt over the body and held her arms down. She looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing. She had stopped struggling and now just stared at her killer. Her chest rose and fell.

_-Seysonìltsan_

_-irayo _he replied.

He finished the job. He stood up and said a prayer for her. Not for the Skyperson. Never for the Skypeople.


End file.
